Blood Stained Flowers
by SnowieBearSnarl
Summary: The Year is 1922, the great war is over but prohibition has brought a new kind of war to the streets as powerful gangs battle it out for control of the immense wealth they can gain the black markets. Whether in times of war between gangs or in times of peace, its the people in their territories who truly suffer. One such tale of suffering is that of Ruby Rose. This is her story.
1. First Blood

_Fuck this rain_. It was hot, it was humid and it was wet as a dusty middle aged man walked down the street, his hat catching drops of rain as he walked down the noisy street with dispassionate slowness. His scruffy black facial hair was poorly maintained just like the rest of the sorry excuse for a man that made his usual trek to his usual destination on such a somber day. He grunted his discontent as his tired red eyes looked around the small segment of the city informally called little Germany.

 _I hate the smell here, but this whole city smells like shit half the time anyway._ With an embittered growl he picked up his pace, raindrops soaking through his suit pants and bouncing off his unbuttoned black formal jacket. He was a mess, his suit even lacked a tie, anyone who saw him would think he half assed it but to those who knew him, they knew he was putting in a considerable effort to look even remotely presentable.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, lowering his head against the rain, letting the brim of his hat take the shower for him. He was thankful for the rain though, it kept people off the streets who didn't need to be there, it kept people from gawking at him and more importantly, it matched how he felt; dull, cold and dreary. His hands were shaking and his head pounded with a familiar pain, but despite being able to hear the upbeat music that hummed down the street, growing in intensity as he walked towards it, he knew he would find no relief. _Not today. Any day but today._

Giving a heavy sigh he cracked his aching neck and looked up, rain immediately splashing down on his face as he squinted at the sign above a rather innocuous building. It was an old brick joint with boarded up windows and a couple men out front, smoking cigarettes while three younger woman stood around them, holding umbrellas while the giggled gratingly.

"Klein-Deutschland Ringvereine." He muttered to himself, almost gagging as he enunciated the words with their native accent. He hated the language but he knew it well enough, didn't like that he knew it, translating it in his brain only made his headache and nausea grow worse. _Little Germany Ring Club. She isn't big on subtlety is she?_

He couldn't help but get an ironic laugh out of it as he shrugged it off, proceeding to the door. The large, muscular man at the front exchanged a long stare with the regular customer, giving him a tepid nod while he took a drag off his cigarette before returning his attention to the girls before him. He felt the rain cease as he stepped under the outcropping above the door, giving him a reprieve from the cold and damp. With a steadying breath he got his composure, making his expression dull and stoic before he grabbed onto the handle… and walked in.

It was like stepping into another world. The air was warm and heavy with smoke while the scent of liquor, terrible food and desperation saturated the little german speakeasy. A band played in the back, a flapper in short brown sequins dress with long brown hair and big brown eyes sang the finest jazz, Velvet Scarlatina was half the reason this dump was still in business, her voice was soothing on the aching souls that found themselves in the Ring Club. _And of course, the booze is the other other half._

Water dripped off him and his shoes squeaked against the smooth hard wood as he walked up to the bar. The speakeasy was unusually empty and he knew exactly why but it didn't matter to him. He only had one goal for that day and no one was going to get in his way, especially not himself. Giving a heavy sigh he collapsed into the barstool and placed his hat down on the counter, practically deflating on the cold, hard surface of the bar.

"Well well, if it isn't the bad luck charm himself." A much more well dressed and far too chipper man came up to him from behind the bar. He had a nauseatingly heavy German accent that made his hangover worse just from hearing it. He was completely bald on the top of his head and had his trusty pocket watch tucked into the pocket of his double breasted suit jacket.

"You know I hate that name Klein." Hearing that old nickname alone made him want to break his rule for the day and partake in getting half under before he got to see who he came to see.

"Apologies Qrow, so what can I get you? Hair of the dog?" He was so certain of his answer that he began to turn around to get him their finest moonshine, but a slamming fist against the bar stopped him in his tracks.

"Not today… any day but today." His bangs hung down to his eyes, partially obscuring the dull, pained look in them as he sat there, shaking from the lack of drink. It was the most sober anyone had seen him in a year… since the last time it happened.

"I see. I guess you're here to give your condolences then." Klein sighed, leaning forward, letting his forearms rest on the bar opposite to Qrow, looking at the broken soldier with pity and empathy.

"Yeah. She'd want me to be sober today." As much as he hated it, he couldn't help but hear that warm, silvery voice telling him to stay strong, just for one day. _I could never argue with her could I?_

"Well how about some water so you at least have something to sip on until the boss is ready to see you? She's waiting on a few more guests but it shouldn't be much longer." The only response he got from Qrow was a weak and silent nod, he couldn't even bring himself to look up as his fists clenched, struggling to combat the impulse to give in and let the booze take his pain away. With an understanding and sympathetic look Klein fetched him a glass of water on the house like his boss would want, he didn't feel right charging someone in such a pathetic state for a mere glass of water.

"You know," Qrow interrupted himself as he took a sip of the water the instant it was placed in front of him. "Prohibition was the dumbest thing this country has done since the war. It's a shame too, your beer is the only thing you germans have going for you."

"You've obviously never had yourself a German woman." The bartender laughed heartily, grinning at Qrow as he looked up at him with an amused smirk.

"Oh I've had myself a few, more trouble than they were worth, all of them." He chuckled, drinking down half of his water, finding himself greatly missing the familiar burn and warmth of hard liquor.

"So you have had them!" Klein gave a boisterous chortle, slamming his hand down on the granite countertop. "Looks like the rest of my boss' guests are arriving. I have to tend to them but it won't be long before you're called back."

"Thanks Klein." He raised his nearly empty glass of water to the bartender with a cocksure grin before drinking it down. _At least the company here isn't so awful._

"You know Mercury, we don't get to Little Germany very often." A woman with no real discernible accent spoke up, taking a seat a few down from Qrow's while a man looking almost as forlorn as Qrow sat immediately beside her. The man had gray hair and dull blue eyes while his companion had light brown hair and light brown eyes. It didn't take long for Qrow to size them up, the man was dressed in trousers fastened to his waist with a leather belt, his shirt tucked into his waistband. He was pretty obviously a cop on the take, probably on the payroll of one of the gang's, most likely the Italian Mafia. The girl however was dressed more comfortably in looser fitting clothes wearing what seemed to be hand crafted jewelry. _That's the gypsy dame that Cinder Fall has been keeping around. Yeah, they're definitely representing the Mafia._

"You want to explore the city do it on your own time." He leaned forward, looking up at Klein before gesturing with his head for him to approach.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a wet blanket?" She giggled, prodding the officer with her elbow before looking smiling up at the bartender. "Do you have any drinks imported from Germany? I've never been there and I'd love to have a taste."

"Of course Ma'am, and for you Sir?" He was respectful but on guard with them. The mafia and the Ring Club weren't on the best terms.

"Just give me some rum, it's been a long day." He sounded completely thrilled to be there. Probably thought it was a waste of time showing up to the middle of German controlled territory. Being a cop made it even worse for him.

"Coming right up." With a friendly nod Klein made his way to the back of the bar to get their drinks.

"Hey, my name's Emerald." She turned her bright smile over to the man sitting quietly a few seats down staring into his disappointingly empty glass. Something about her cheerfulness just felt unsettling to him, maybe it's because he knew what the Mafia was capable of what exactly what kind of company they kept.

"Emerald? What kind of name is that?" He barely sounded attached to the conversation, his mind seemingly far off elsewhere.

"What kind of name is Qrow?" Her smirk hardened with a challenging spark. "That's you isn't it? The hopeless rummy always hanging around little Germany getting black out bent every waking hour?"

"My reputation precedes me." Qrow spoke with half hearted cheer, his sarcasm had become half of his personality and he felt he was good enough at it.

"Cinder told us to give you our condolences. It must be tough, suffering another loss so soon." Even as she expressed her sympathy, that smirk never faded from her lips.

"Thanks kid but I'm not the one who needs your condolences." He knew she was trying to provoke him for one reason or another, but he just didn't have the will to be baited. Still, he appreciated the worried look he got from Klein as he came back from giving them their drinks.

"Don't look now but here comes Arc and his woman." His voice was hushed as he tilted his head to the door, both Qrow and Emerald turning simultaneously in blatant defiance of Mercury's instructions not to look.

A tall man dressed suave in a nifty three piece suit and fedora walked into the Ring Club with a confident swagger and a beautiful redheaded woman on his arm nearly as tall as him. They had a commanding presence, especially the blonde man with the deep blue eyes that looked challengingly at everyone in the bar, intentionally making eye contact with everyone he could. He was Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, the leaders of the Irish mob.

"Well, it looks like the gangs are all here." With that Qrow gave a long sigh and forced himself to stand despite wanted to pass out on the bar as he had done so many nights. However, the unexpected sound of the door opening once again followed close behind it closing from Jaune and Pyrrha's entrance took his attention.

All eyes were suddenly on a young woman with striking amber eyes and long, curly black hair wearing a black dress with a loose white belt around her waist and white heels at her feet. She strode in with all the confidence and courage of someone who owned the place, walking right past Jaune and his girl without ever looking at them, as though they were inconsequential. There were few groups that had the balls to send someone like that but they already knew who she was by the red bandanna tied around her arm.

"I can't believe the White Fang sent someone here." Mercury looked at her with raised eyebrows as he stood up. Officially the White Fang was a domestic terrorist organization but they had branched out into the money making operations that the other gangs in the city profited so nicely from.

"Yeah, me either." Qrow stepped back, resting his lower back on the bar counter as he shoved his hands in his pockets. However, what he didn't expect was for the White Fang representative to look directly at him, holding her intense gaze on him as she began walking towards him.

"You're Qrow Branwen right?" She stood only a foot away, looking up at the taller man with an inscrutable expression as she waited for a response, to which she only received a tepid nod. "Then I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you…" He wasn't sure exactly what else he was supposed to say but more than anything, he felt a little disconcerted by all the dangerous people that knew his name.

"The boss is ready for you all." A woman spoke up, coming from a door in the back. She had short brown hair with a long, wavy lock running down her shoulder and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a lavish brown coat with a matching skirt and pearl necklaces hanging from her neck. "This way."

The six of them, Jaune, Pyrrha, Qrow, Emerald, Mercury and the mystery woman from the White Fang all glanced to each other, seemingly hesitant to proceed but it was Qrow that led the pack as he parted from the group, walking towards the woman who was ushering them to the back door while the rest followed shortly behind.

The atmosphere changed very quickly as the crossed the threshold of the door. The lighting was dimmer and the music became almost unnervingly muffled as the heavy door closed behind them. The pleasant scents he had known were gone and it was replaced by more delicate, subtle scents, flowers, cleaning chemicals… and fear. They followed the woman down the long hallway, the music growing duller and duller until the came to a stop in front ornate wooden double doors.

"Right this way." She stepped aside and gestured with her hand, compelling them to proceed forward on their own. Once again, Qrow took the lead, pulling his hands from his pockets before grabbing the doors by their curved brass handles. He took a steadying breath, not afraid of the crime lord he was about to meet, but rather the other person he would have to face on the other side of the doors. _Might as well get this over with._

With that, he have the doors a solid push, opening them both up, letting light stream into the hallway from the chambers within as their escort held the door open. The group of six walked in, all eyes fixed upwards at the young woman sitting in her chair elevated by a large slab of marble making her seem like a queen on a throne. She was a beautiful, delicate looking girl with soft, pale features and light blue eyes, her hair tied in an off center ponytail as white as the driven snow but her gaze as hard and steady as ice as she looked to her visitors. The princess of German town wore a luxurious white dress that hung from straps on her shoulders leaving her arms bare. However, it was the woman by her side, tall with very long, striking blonde hair and blue eyes, obviously muscular even through her get up, black overalls with the straps hanging over her shoulders and a white button up top underneath that had Qrow's undivided attention.

"Thank you all for coming." Weiss spoke up, standing from her throne, her heels clicking against the marble as she walked towards them with Yang very close behind, keeping a wary eye on their guests, being very protective of her boss.

"It's a regretful occasion." Pyrrha took a small step forward, giving a small but gracious bow.

"We're sorry for your Loss, Yang." Jaune spoke with a subtle Irish accent, his sympathies directed at the family of the deceased.

"Cinder wanted us to extend our condolences too." Mercury was more reserved by gave a small nod to the woman at Weiss' side.

"The White Fang also wishes to extend our condolences. I'm sorry for your loss." The representative from the White Fang gave Yang a long, sorrowful look. She couldn't tell them that her boyfriend, her leader, wanted no part of this and the only reason she was there was for diplomacy's sake. Still, she could see the pain in those big blue eyes and her heart went out to her regardless.

"Thank you all." Yang gave a respectful nod, her voice soft and heavy with sorrow.

"I don't suppose the Russians sent a representative?" Weiss sounded annoyed but not surprised. _Even the White Fang had the courtesy to send someone. Yang is my right hand, my second in command, it's only proper respect to show condolences, the Irish and the Italians agreed to a ceasefire on this day but the Bratva can't even have common courtesy?_

"Their new leader doesn't care much about honor." Jaune spoke with no small hint of spite in his voice. "Vitali Tsvetok, he's a monster even by our standards."

"We've been having our hands full with them too. They weren't much of a problem until recently but now they're violently taking territory from the established gangs in town and they're doing with no regard for subtlety." Emerald sounded at once annoyed and impressed as she spoke of the Bratva that were a growing menace to the four groups that, although competing and not infrequently violent, had accords that they kept.

"I would like to discuss the Bratva and how we should deal with them, since they are a problem for all of us." Weiss looked up to Yang who was close beside her, those icy hard eyes softening for a brief moment before she got a reassuring smile from the blonde. "Let's adjourn to my conference room where we can discuss this properly… and give the grieving some privacy."

"Of course." Blake agreed instantly, knowing that having a plan of attack against the Russians would placate her unstable boyfriend when she returned to him.

"Sounds good, those boys have been making too many corpses of our men." Jaune had more of a bone to pick with the Russians than anyone else there, his territory was suffering the most from their advances. With agreeing nods from the rest, they followed Weiss through a door to their left which she kindly held open for them, her worried gaze once again finding Yang's as she frowned at her, wishing there was something, anything she could do… _But she won't let me in. She's holding back, that's not like her but for now, all I can do is be there for her._

With a long, heavy sigh, she glanced once more at her lifelong friend before following the others into the conference room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Qrow and Yang alone to speak privately.

"So, you didn't go to the funeral either." She held herself back as long as she could, but now that Weiss was handling their business, Yang reached into her overalls' pocket and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. With her craving gnawing at her she pulled one of the tobacco filled sticks out of the box by the filter with her lips before ficking open her lighter, igniting the end of her cigarette, sending the shredded tobacco leaves into a smolder as she took a long, deep breath of the nerve easy smoke, letting the fragrant white clouds fill her lungs and clear her mind.

"I didn't have any right to be there. I haven't been part of the family since Summer died." Qrow hated to admit that but his self loathing demanded it of him, pushing his craving for alcohol back to the forefront of his mind.

"That's too bad… I really wanted someone to be there for Ruby. She shouldn't have to go through this alone." With a long exhale she released a plume of smoke into the air, giving a subtle haze to the small room as she smiled wistfully, the orange glow of her cigarette reflecting in her eyes. "She hasn't been the same since Summer died has she?"

"Since Summer died? Pff, she hasn't been the same since you left home to join the Ring Club. When was the last time you saw her? Summer's funeral? It's been a year and Tai was falling apart, it was only a matter of time before he went out like he did. I'm almost jealous that he had the stones to do what I couldn't." Qrow wasn't sure who he was angry. Taiyang? Summer? Ruby? Yang? Weiss? No, he was probably most mad at himself.

"How was I supposed to face Ruby or Dad? Summer's shop was supposed to be under our protection, we have no idea who killed her but whoever they were, they didn't care about borders. I failed to protect her and I couldn't do anything for Dad. I don't have any right to call myself her big sister anymore." The glow of her cigarette broke beautifully through her tear clouded eyes, making the light shimmer as it passed through her retina. It hurt, the deep, permeating pain in her heart, but as she felt it welling up in her chest, all she could do was provoke it and antagonize it, fostering her guilt and self loathing as she smiled bitterly. _I'm so sorry Ruby…_

* * *

 _I'm sorry Yang._

She loaded another bullet into the magazine of her pistol.

 _I'm sorry Dad._

Another bullet clicked into the magazine, pushing the others down as she walked down the dark alley, rain pouring down onto her from the sky above.

 _I'm sorry Mom._

The final bullet was pushed into place, her silver eyes reflecting like mirrors the flashes of lightning that ignited the sky.

 _This is all I can do now._

 **Click!**

With a distinctive metallic sounds she locked the magazine into her Colt 1911, cocking back the gun she loaded the bullet into the chamber, her trembling finger resting on the cold metal trigger. Her heart was pounding, each beat nearly eclipsing the thunder that exploded overhead from the storm. Hot tears poured silently from her eyes, mingling with the cold rain that clung to her skin.

 _The only thing I can do to live with myself after losing everyone._

Her jaw clenched as her lip quivered, her throat was tight and sore from crying for days on end, ever since her father's suicide, all she had done was cry. She had thought she knew what true despair was the day she came home to her mother's body, broken and bleeding in her little shop that Ruby remember growing up in so fondly. She was wrong.

 _All I can do to keep going…_

She swallowed down the impulse to break down and cry. She hadn't shed a tear the entire funeral, no, she had made her mind hours before she arrived. She knew what she had to do, the only thing she could do. So, with a heart broken beyond salvation, she tucked her gun into the waistband of her bright red, knee length skirt, concealing the rest of it underneath her black, long sleeve top and red sweater vest.

 _Is to find the person responsible!_

She bared her teeth, gritting them painfully as she balled her fists at her side. The cold rain could do nothing to quench the burning in her blood, coursing through every vein. It was painful, like nothing she had ever felt before in her entire life, at first, when the feeling started to surface in the hours and days following her dad's suicide, she wasn't even sure what it was. She tried to fight it, tried the think of how her family would want her to feel…

 _But they've all either died or abandoned me. I'm alone now. There's nothing left for me to live for, nothing for me to hope for, except that I can take all of this hate and make the person responsible pay!_

A swirling wind whipped through her hair, nearly taking her beret from her head as she stepped out from the alley, her eyes deadly focused on the small shop across the street. It was late but even so the street was unusually quiet and she knew exactly why. Without fear or hesitation, she walked across the street, the cold metal body of her gun against her thigh keeping her mind sharp, reminding her with every step exactly what she intended to do.

She was single minded, intense and indomitable. She felt a strange sense of calm alongside the righteous fury, a strange and almost unsettling peace and serenity that came giving into what she truly desired. _I'm not scared. I know I should be, but I'm not. I can't be scared, I have nothing else to live for now. I'm committed to this. One way or the other, I'm going to end it all._

The fire in her chest kept her warm through the storm, the wind dying down as she crossed the street, stopping in front of the door of a little flower shop. She was bathed by the warm, artificial light streaming out from the large windows, taking a moment to move aside stray hairs that had blown against her face by the wind, restoring her asymmetrical bob cut the best she could despite the water dripping from her black hairs. _This is it._

With eyes as cold as steel she pushed the door open, a bell rang to indicate her arrival. She wasn't greeted by a cheerful florist but rather a small, terrified woman in an apron and two large men with tattoos and scars standing over her and all eyes turned towards the five foot tall young woman dripping from the rain as she stood in the doorway. Her eyes shifted between the two men and her mind grew acutely aware of the gun tucked into her waistband.

"Shop is closed!" A man, one with short black hair and pale skin spoke with a deep voice and a hard Russian accent. Ruby didn't falter, her frigid silver eyes very decided staring into his dark browns.

"Bitch do you listen!? I said shop is closed!" The man trudged up, loud and obnoxious, intentionally knocking over a glass vase that shattered on the floor, spilling glass, dirt and flowers in his wake. He towered over her once he came to a stop only inches away, easily having at least a hundred pound of muscle on her and at least a good foot and a half taller, but she never lost her composure.

"Did you kill my mother?" Her words left her lips like the harshest winter winds imaginable, cold enough to make the giant man flinch, not expecting such bitter hatred and malice to saturate every note of the small woman's voice.

"Last warning. Leave or I reunite you with your poor Mama." His hand moved to his waist, he made no effort in concealing the revolver tucked in his pants as he grabbed the handle of his gun. "Get lost before you get-"

 **Bang!**

It all happened so fast, it was a blur. She didn't even know where the sound came from until her mind caught up with reality, her gun was out, the barrel pressed up underneath the man's chin. Blood trickled down the smoking gun's barrel towards her hand and crimson spattered on the ceiling where the bullet had exited his skull. She didn't going into it what killing someone would feel like… _But I didn't imagine it would feel so empty._

His body collapsed on the floor, blood pouring out from his head and flowing down his neck. His life was over in an instant, and his killer stood with his still warm blood reaching her now still hand, her trembling gone as she absorbed what she had just done.

"Boris!" The other man shouted the disbelief and shock wore off, his hand shooting down to his gun holstered at his side and his fearful and enraged eyes locked on the girl in the entrance of the flower shop.

 **Bang-Bang!**

Two shots, both to the chest, ripping through his rib cage before he could bright his gun barrel to bare on her. Her aim was true and accurate, without the haze of adrenaline she could focus, her first bullet finding his heart and her second was merely insurance, dramatic flare lending to his death before he fell in a growing pool of his own blood. Ruby felt more that time, not emptiness, but something else, maybe it was the blood from the first man that was rapidly cooling on her skin, or maybe it was seeing his terrored eyes as the light of life faded from them, but she felt something deep and powerful in that moment.

"Are you okay?" Ruby shook herself from her stupor, forcing her gaze to move from the bodies she laid out on the floor, bringing her attention to the florist who nodded meekly in fear, glancing at the men as though she expected them to rise from the dead.

"That's a relief, sorry if I frightened you but I-"

Ruby was cut off by the sound of several car door slamming shut very hard followed by the distinctive sounds of guns being cocked back.

"Shit!" Ruby dived down into, hitting the floor in instant before a storm of bullets demolished the shop, shattering the windows and exploding the vases as the tore through the air. She kept low as she crawled along the floor, doing her best to avoid the glass as she pulled herself along with her elbows, grabbing the gun of the first man she killed. _There were more waiting outside! How many?! What do I do now!? They have Tommy guns, I can fight them off with two pistols!_

She made her way between two aisles, the bullets splintering the wood as they ripped into it, her ears ringing from the deafening chorus that even overwhelmed the thunder. It felt like the bullets were flying just inches overhead, she could swear she could feel the air breaking in their wake as they rushed by. When she finally found some semblance of shelter, putting the mass of wood, dirt and glass between her and the shooters, she gave herself a moment to breath and more importantly, a moment to think.

'They'll be coming in any second, I've got to get out of here, I can't make a stand in here.' Gritting her teeth she looked to the back door only a few feet away, but even the door was riddled with holes from the gun fire which was slowing down terrifyingly fast. _I could make a run for it, while they reload, I might make it, fire off a couple shots and hope I get a lucky hit but I'd be right out in the open. I just need cover!_

She gritted her teeth and clenched her guns in her hands, her fingers pressing lightly on the triggers as her brain frantically and desperately tried to figure a way out. She pressed her back against the study wooden aisle and looked up to the ceiling, her heart pounding in her chest. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning supercharged her brain, an idea struck her as she looked up at the unmarred surface of the aisle. _Wait… that could work_

A wild and excited grin pulled at her lips a moment before she bolted up, hopping to her feet as she spun around, grabbing the edges of the shelves and praying her fingers didn't get shot off before she pulled with all her adrenaline amped strength and meager bodyweight. It was enough, she felt the aisle tipping and then, she and it fell at once, and gust of wind and dirt slammed into her but it gave her a path. She could barely see, she could barely think, but she knew where to go and as fast as she could she crawled, keeping her body as low as the aisle she knocked over until she felt the back door with her hand.

Through the lull in fire she could hear the sound of the men outside reloading. Her heart skipped a beat and her body surged with energy and as her fight or flight instinct kicked in! She bolted up, seizing the only opportunity she hand before rushing the door shoulder first, swinging it open as she fell through before she scrambled to her feet and began to run. She could hear shouting in what she could only assume was Russian followed by a woman screaming and the sound of glass breaking. Her vision tunneled as she came to the end of short hallway, pushing the final door open as she rushed into the alley, cold rain cooling her hot skin and turning the dirt to mud as she frantically ran, never once letting go of the guns in her hands.

She kept her eyes forward but her ears behind her, listening for the angry Russian shouting that was rapidly coming closer. She looked back quickly then forward, making sure her path was clear before whipping her head back and pointing her gun behind her, firing down the alley just as the men left the door. She ran evasively, snaking down the alley as she fired behind her blindly, hoping that she could deter her much more well armed pursuers long enough for her to get away.

 _Don't stop! Don't stop-don't-stop-don't-stop-don't-stop! I can't get caught now! I can't! I-_ Her thoughts and her body were brought to an abrupt stop and the wind was knocked out of her. Everything became a blur before she felt herself get smaller against the brick wall by what felt like a wrecking ball, the force knocking her guns from her hands.

"You bitch!" Another man with a strong Russian accent, but she couldn't get a good look at his face nor discern any more of his features before she felt her head slam painfully into the wall, nearly blowing away her consciousness and forcing her body to go limp. Then, she felt true terror as two large, rough, powerful hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing her neck tight as she struggled to breath, pathetically banging against him with her feet and hands only to making him choke her harder, laughing as she felt her life begin to snuff out.

 _I- I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry. But at least I'll be seeing you both soon… right?_ Her frantic struggling waned as her strength left her. She resigned herself to her fate, letting go of her fear as her eyes fluttered closed. _I guess I really couldn't do anything. I was such a fool._

"Aaaah!" A blood chilling scream echoed in the darkness. Ruby collapsed onto the ground as the hands that held her pinned to the wall retracted, now grasping frantically at his neck. The smell of blood saturated the air, mixing with the smell of ozone from the lightning, giving the atmosphere a particularly violent scent. In the dim light and flashes of lightning, Ruby could see crimson spraying from his neck and pouring through his fingers clasped desperately to his wound before he fell, dying as his vital fluid was pumped out of him by the frantic beat of his heart.

"Privet." Ruby heard the soft but cold voice of a Russian woman speak up, taking her attention from her deep, gasping breaths to the figure that stood before her. It was a small woman, even shorter than herself with big green eyes and shoulder length apple red hair tied in a braid on one side. In her hand she held a peculiar knife the likes of which she had never seen, the blade was curved making it like a hook or claw, but none the less it was effective as the man's blood dripped from its sharp edge.

"Who… are you?" She felt like she should have been scared but… _I'm not._

"Thistle Tsvetok." She gave a flick of her knife, dispelling as much blood from it as she could before sheathing it at her side. "Who are you? Why were you killing these men?"

"My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." Shakily she stood up, supporting herself against the wall. "I'm looking for someone, the one who killed my mother. Are you with the Bratva?"

"No, and I'm sorry to hear about your mother. I understand why you would do this." Thistle knelt down, picking up Ruby's guns before standing back up, holding them out to her with an almost suspicious level of trust. "I killed one of the men chasing aside from this one but there is still one breathing over there."

"Thank you." Ruby didn't know what to make of this woman, the small but beautiful blood stained Russian doll in a comfortable purple dress hanging from her shoulders and seeming torn short less than halfway up her thighs with a sturdy belt around her waist with sheaths for her two knives clipped at both sides of her hips.

"Come." With a jerk of her head she began walking, compelling Ruby to follow her down the dark alley. "So, the Bratva killed your mother?"

"Honestly… I don't know who did it. The Bratva, the Irish Mob, the Italian Mafia, the White Fang, the German Ring Club, any one of them could have done it." She tucked her stolen pistol into her waistband but kept her Cold out and ready. She counted her shots as she fired, she still had four bullets left.

"That is lot of enemies. Do you intend to kill them all as you did the Bratva in the flower shop?" Thistle was calm and talking about it a casual tone more suited to a boring party rather than the scene of five murders they had both committed.

"I know, but the police, they couldn't do a thing, they're all bought off by the kinds of people that killed her. No one else is going to hold them accountable. Someone has to- someone has to make them pay for everything they've done! Everything they've taken from me!" Ruby's rage and grief flooded her heart and veins once more, reigniting her convictions and resolve. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they suffer as much as I have!"

"I like you strannaya devushka." Thistle giggled, slowing her pace so she could walked beside the 'strange girl' that was growing ever more interesting by the moment. "So you are going to war with all these dangerous people by yourself?"

"I have to. No one else is going to do it." Her voice grew cold as they came to a stop before the body of a man, skinnier than the others and bleeding bad from a gunshot to the shoulder and several very painful looking knife wounds. Without hesitation, Ruby stepped on his chest, pressing down as hard as she could while she aimed her gun at his head.

"Did you kill my mother?" Ruby jerked her foot into his ribs, getting his attention as he bled out in the dirty alley.

"I- I don't know! I-"

"You don't know!?" Ruby roared, lashing out with a hard kick to his face, her rage bubbling over as she kicked him again in his side. "How many people's mothers have you killed!? Her name was Summer Rose! A little bakery on fifth street one year ago! She had big silver eyes just like mine!"

"No! No bakery! No eyes I swear!" He sounded on the verge of tears, such a pathetic person, the thought of anyone like him taking her mother's like made her want to vomit.

 **Bang!**

One shot… and it was all over. The bullet hole was perfectly centered on his forehead, the bullet boring straight into his brain, killing him faster than she felt he deserved.

"If you are taking on the Bratva and all those other scary people, you will need help." Thistle smirked, leaning forward towards Ruby as she stepped between her and the corpse. "Let me help you."

"Why?" Ruby definitely wasn't expecting that and the girl's strangely disarming and charming smile defused her anger and her hatred, leaving her with only confusion and bewilderment. "It'll be dangerous."

"I know, but I like you. Not many women can do what I've seen you do, you are interesting and it would be a shame if you were killed. You will let me help da?" She didn't care about the pile of bodies they made and to anyone else, that might be terrifying but all Ruby could think was…

 _She's... interesting._

"W-well, you did save my life. I would um… I'd really like the help, doing this alone was frightening in all honesty." She let out a long sigh and gave an awkward laugh. It was so strange but, she felt normal around this girl, even after what they had just done, she felt normal and okay again, for the first time in days.

"Hah-hah! I'm glad to hear this! I will follow your lead then boss!" Thistle was beaming and her big eyes glimmered with excitement and enthusiasm and Ruby couldn't help but feel her contagious energy rubbing off on her.

"There's a lot of people and we'll have our work cut out for us but for right now, I think we need a shower and sleep. Would um… like to come back to my place?" A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she looked up hopefully at Thistle. She was always the black sheep and not exactly social, she had a hard time making friend let alone meeting someone... _But I've never thought I'd kill people before either. Maybe it's time for a change._

"That sounds like a good time!" She gave a bright smile and a big affirming nod. "Lead the way."

"It's not too far from here. Oh, I don't have an umbrella but here, you can have my hat!" Ruby reached to her head, fumbling with her hat and nearly dropping it onto the corpse they had made but luckily snatching it out of mid air just in time before handing it over to Thistle before she could do any more damage. "I'm already soaked and dirty so it doesn't really matter if I don't have it."

"Spasibo!" Ruby wasn't sure what that meant but she sounded really happy and thankful as she took her hat, carefully placing it on top of her head. "Should we get going?"

"Yes. We should." She wasn't sure what this new feeling was, but it made her really happy that Thistle took her hat. With a soft sigh she shook her head and stepped over the still warm body at their feet. _It's been a long day, I could use some rest._


	2. Blood Spillers Bond

_Warm…_ A sensation that stirred her from the gentle embrace of sleep, pulling her from her dreamless slumber and coaxing her to alertness by the pleasant feeling. Bleary, heavy eyes fluttered open to be stung by the soft light streaming in through the window, barely hindered by the thin white curtains draped in front of it. Her hearing quickly followed as the sound of cars driving and birds chirping filled the air. It was morning in the city, judging by the light, she estimated it was pretty late morning too. _I slept all morning but w-_

Before she could even finish asking herself in her head, the memories of the previous night flooded into her consciousness, bathing her mind in blood and screams. She could still feel it so strangely, the warmth of the blood from the first man she shot trickling down her hand, the look of terror in the other man's face as she stood, one foot on top of him, questioning him about her mother. _He was so scared. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live. He probably had friends and a family and people who cared about him, he didn't kill my mother but I pulled the trigger anyway._

She stared up at the white ceiling, her forearm resting on her forehead as she gave a soft sigh, conflicting feelings battling in her chest. At once she felt horrified, disgusted and terrified of what she had done… but another side of her, one that she never knew she had, felt so powerful. _It felt good. They were terrorizing that woman in the flower shop, they were dangerous, they hurt people and I made them afraid. Taking their lives… something about that just felt good, and every one I did just felt better. The look of fear in the last one's eyes, why can't I get that out of my head? Or the way the blood smelled when the man who was choking me had his throat cut by- by…_

"Thistle…" A soft whisper left her lips and her eyes opened wide. Suddenly, so many feelings she wasn't sure how to deal with were pushed to the background of her mind as her focus came to bare on the memory of the small Russian woman with a love of violence and a warm, infectious smile, even when she was stained with blood.

Slowly, Ruby began to become acutely aware of a different kind of warmth, not radiant kind streaming in from the sun, but something softer, more gentle and tender, something alive. With great care she gingerly shifted her position, feeling a small, warm weight against her side and as she pulled back her thick white duvet, she was struck still and silent as she looked down.

A tiny girl with pale skin and rosy cheeks lay curled up in a little ball on her side, her head resting gently against Ruby's side as she breathed softly and peacefully. Ruby just stared at the girl who was a complete stranger to her, sleeping so comfortably so close to her. Still, a small and warm smile pulled at her lips as she watched the steady rise of fall of Thistle's chest. Even when she was sleeping she was beautiful, locks of bright red hair lay haphazardly over her face, resting on her cheek while her braid hung over her shoulder. Ruby could only imagine how much more beautiful she would look with her hair down.

"Hmmm…" The small woman began to stir, twitching slightly as though fighting off her waking body, grasping at sleep futily. Her eyes scrunched, shutting out the light as she cuddled closer to the girl beside her, pressing her face against her side. Ruby's cheeks tinted pink as she felt the warmth of Thistle's skin through her bright red nightgown, her hot breath against her skin and the subtle movements she made as she kept up her battle to win back sleep for just a little longer.

"Dobraye ootra…" Thistle groaned groggily in resignation as she gave up on reclaiming her sleeping state. With a long sigh she sat herself up, rubbing her eyes with her fists as she gave a deep and satisfying yawn before stretching her arms up into the air.

"What does that mean?" Ruby just couldn't help but smile. Thistle brought a life into her home that had be absent for too long, even after only spending a night, little of which she remembered after getting out of the shower, Ruby was still thankful for her presence.

"It means good morning." Thistle reorientated herself on Ruby's bed, crossing her legs as she faced her partner in crime with a friendly grin.

"Doh-bor-ay o… uto?" Ruby enunciated very slowly trying not to trip over the very strange pronunciation.

"Hmmph!" Thistle barely suppressed a snort of laughter but another quickly followed and she gave in with little resistance. "Ahahaha! That was terrible!"

"I don't know why I even tried. I should have known you'd make fun of me." Ruby sighed with a halfhearted laugh, trying to hide her own amusement at Thistle's response to her poor attempt at Russian.

"Is okay, I was poor at English when I first tried. Just listen; Dohb-rey-ah oo-trah." Her big green eyes were bright and playful and she never stopped smiling as she watched Ruby, processing her guidance.

"D- Dohb-rey-ah oo-trah?" She shrunk back, her blush deepening as she watched Thistle, waiting for her reaction. _I sound stupid don't I?_

"That was great, you're a quick learner. Good job." She was beaming, swaying gently forward and back seemingly with excitement. Her hands smoothing out the lower half of the white nightgown Ruby had let her borrow for the night.

"Really?" Ruby's eyes sparkled with hopeful happiness at the praise of the native speaker. She'd always wanted to learn a second language, her father knew two and her mother had known three. Still, none of them were languages she had wanted to learn.

"Da." Thistle gave a firm, smiling nod. "Thank you for letting me stay here. You have a beautiful home. I am sorry for sleeping in your bed without asking. You fell asleep the moment you laid down and I did not want to go looking through your home for another bedroom."

"Oh, I understand and it's alright, I… I didn't mind." She wasn't sure how she would be handling everything that happened the night before if she were alone. _But I know I wouldn't be smiling this much._

"I'm glad to hear this, I like it here. I don't sleep in nearly as nice a place or as warm, I can feel a lot of love in this home. You grew up here da?" Thistle was curious, the strange girl she met in that alley, murdering her way through Bratva thugs was someone she found herself respecting surprisingly quickly.

"Yeah… I mean, sort of. I moved in here when I was little and it's been my home ever since. My mother, dad and sister all lived here for about as long as I can remember. I have a lot of good memories in this house but… it's been differently since Dad died." There it was again, like a second heartbeat made of fire and wrath, that rage that turned her blood to gasoline and set it ablaze.

"Your father? I thought it was your mother that was killed?" She tilted her head slightly to the side, her bare toes curling and relaxing as her feet felt the soft blanket beneath them.

"My mom was killed a year ago…" A pain filled broken smile pulled at her lips as her eyes went dull. It wasn't a look Thistle liked on her, but she didn't have the heart to stop her. "I walked into her bakery one day to help out and I found her on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She was beaten to death, all the money in the register was gone. The police were useless but so was I. After that, I broken down for a while, it took me months to see what losing her did to my dad. Last week he- he killed himself. I found him the gun you saw me using, he shot himself in the head. They say he didn't suffer before he died but that's a lie… he was suffering and I was too caught up in my own feelings to do anything to help."

"Oh Ruby… I am so sorry." That pain in those silver eyes now glistening with tears, it felt so wrong to Thistle. She wanted to see that warmth and light again, even if only for a moment. Without hesitation or fear, Thistle reached out her small hand, wrapping it tenderly around Ruby's, never for an instant breaking the deep eye contact they shared.

"Thank you." A huff of rage left her nostrils as she tightly embraced the hand that held hers, her fingers pressing into her soft palm as she trembled with malice and anger. "I know one of the gangs is responsible. The area my mom worked in was disputed territory. It was supposed to be protected by the German Ring Club. There was so much fighting and bloodshed on the streets… I know one of them is responsible for killing her! For killing my dad! They're responsible for taking everyone I loved! I won't stop until I find who killed her."

"I think I'm beginning to understand you so much better, strannaya devushka." Her voice was compassionate and soothing as her thumb caringly stroked the side of Ruby's palm. "I would like to know of her, your mother. What was she like, if you are okay speaking of her?"

"Actually, I'd really like that." Thistle had to hold back a grin as that brilliant light returned to Ruby's face, her eyes and her entire being as she wiped away the tears clouding her vision with her free fist. A thankful and warm smile from Ruby made Thistle grip tighten just a little bit more around her hand.

"My mom's name was Summer Rose and she was like a super mom. She always seemed like she could take on the world. She was strong and passionate and never let anything stop her. She became a professional pastry chef when she was young and opened her own shop when she was just out of her teens. Everyone loved her food and they loved her. She was political, on the forefront of fighting for rights of everyone, she fought for our right to vote so her little girl could have a voice in the world. Now we can vote. It wasn't just women but everyone. She was also so kind and loving and put her family above everything. She accepted me for who I am, she loved me regardless of anything else because I was her daughter. It was that simple for her." Her eyes seemed to be looking into the past and her hand held Thistle's more gently as she smiled fondly and wistfully at the memories of her mother.

"Why would she not accept you?" Again Thistle tilted her head, raising an eyebrow as she waited for a response, however, Ruby merely shook her head, her smile brightening as she did so.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday." She wasn't ready. With everything that was happening so fast, she wasn't ready yet.

"Fair enough." Thistle gave an accepting and playful smirk, scooching herself up a little closer towards her new partner. "Your mother sounded like a very nice person. I am sorry I will not get the chance to meet her. She raised an impressive daughter."

"I think she would have liked you." Her cheeks felt hot and she felt herself holding back a laugh at the feelings in her heart. "I wish you could have met her."

"We will find whoever is responsible for taking your family away from you and we will make them suffer. I swear this to you." Her green eyes and once gentle voice froze over like the Siberian winter, a hard chill that snapped Ruby from her depression to meet her gaze, to feel the intensity and conviction in her words. For Thistle, it had become personal.

"It'll be dangerous. The Mafia, the Bratva, the Ring Club, the White Fang and the Irish Mob, they're nothing to scoff at. I've lost everything but you don't have to risk your life for-"

"Mohl-chyats!" Thistle gave Ruby's hand a very firm squeeze, her roar silencing her partner. "I am not going to leave you to face the Bratva alone, not to mention all the others. You would die and I will not allow this. I will help you, you have not killed many people, you did very well last night but if I had not shown when I did you would be dead now or worse. If we work together we can take them down, the Bratva and all the others, and we will make your mother's killer pay."

"Thank you…" Tears again began to pool in her mirror like eyes, making her vision cloud as she looked away from her partner, the two women still holding each other's hands. "I- I'm happy that I don't have to do this alone."

"Strannyy devushka, I did not want to do this alone either." Her face grew dark and her eyes burned like some unnatural fire, Ruby could see her jaw muscles bulging at the sides of her face as her teeth gritted. Thistle didn't want to admit this at first, but she didn't want to hide the truth from her… at least not parts of the truth.

"What do you mean?" She already knew that Thistle being in that alley wasn't an accident and she didn't believe in miracles. Still, she cared for the woman who saved her life and made her home feel like home again, so she clasped her other hand over Thistle's, cradling it top and bottom in her soft warm touch.

"I- I have business with the Bratva. I will kill their leader and as many of his followers as I can. When I saw you kill those men I was impressed, I could see it in your eyes, you had a reason for what you were doing. I will help you but I ask you to help me. I must kill Vitali, the leader of the Bratva, will you do this with me?" Earnest, unwavering and strong, Thistle stared at Ruby, her gaze steady and her heart pounding in her chest. Ruby could feel her quickening pulse but… _Is her heartbeat fast because she's angry, or because she's scared I won't help?_

"You saved my life and you said you'd help me with my mission before even asking me about yours. You're right, last night was my first time killing and I still don't know how I feel about it but I can't stop. If this Vitali is the leader, he may know who killed my mother. I promise I'll help you. We'll keep each other safe and we'll survive." A partnership forged in a single night, that's what Ruby knew she was trusting her life to. _Even so, I do trust her. I see that pain and hate in her eyes and I hear it in her voice, she's like me. Together, that's how we're going to survive._


End file.
